Sunday Morning
by GD80
Summary: -Más…- ordenas estremeciéndote de placer.


Te levantas despacio, sacudes el cabello y te estiras amodorrado, un bostezo se escapa de tu boca mientras acomodas a Uri por enésima vez en su cama, abres un poco la cortina y miras la fría mañana. Un escalofrió recorre tu espalda y regresas a buscar algo que ponerte, revuelves la ropa que adorna el piso hasta encontrar algo de tu agrado: una camisa mía.

Sonríes recordando nuestra aventura de anoche y así tan campante caminas semidesnudo hasta la cocina para preparar café.

Es en ese momento en el que abro un ojo, solo para devorar con la mirada tu andar inocente, bajo hasta tus muslos y sonrío al ver unas pequeñas marcas en ellos. Casi por inercia te sigo, y aunque generalmente no me gusta levantarme temprano, contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

Mientras tú sigues en tus dominios, me dispongo a buscar algo en la televisión, decepcionándome de que no haya nada interesante los domingos por la mañana para ver. Despacio, te deslizas a mi lado, acurrucándote y fingiendo interés en el resumen deportivo; me ofreces una taza caliente que tomo mientras me recuesto en el sillón.

Tu desliz de ternura se compensa mientras gruñes todo lo que tienes que hacer en las próximas horas, y como una serpiente, reptas sobre mí hasta alcanzar el control remoto y cambias de canal sin preguntarme siquiera.

Lo dejo pasar, no vale la pena pelear contigo por eso, y mucho menos cuando tus manos frías se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta. Tantean mi abdomen y suben traviesas causándome escalofríos.

-Gokudera…- gruño mientras tu lengua sedosa acaricia mi cuello.

Concentro mi atención en el estúpido comercial de alfombras impermeables, pero tú la reclamas mordiendo mi manzana de Adán.

Intento removerme un poco para que espabiles, pero tú sigues empecinado en provocarme.

-Oye…- suspiro dándome cuenta de que haz comenzado a perder el control. Debí haberlo previsto desde el momento en que te pusiste mi camisa.

Desesperado bajas mi ropa interior dejándome expuesto, me miras libidinosamente y bajas tu mano solo para torturarme con tus largos dedos, acariciando mi hombría y aprovechándote de mi descuido para terminar de desnudarme.

Sabes que estoy a tu merced; tu mano derecha recorre mi esternón, mientras tus dientes se encargan de marcarme, arañas mi pecho y subes a mi regazo, mis manos autómatas van directo a tus caderas, pero tú no me dejas tocarte.

Delineas el tatuaje de mi espalda lánguidamente, como si solo fuera rutina y no estuvieras hablándome sucio entre susurros.

-Para…- intente, pero me besaste para que guardara silencio.

No tenia opción, jugaría contigo lo quisiera o no, así que decidí rendirme.

Tu cara bonita con mi hombría en la boca es de esos cuadros que deberían pintarse.

¿Qué pensaría tu gente si te viera en esta situación?

Nunca se imaginarían que Gokudera Hayato sea un sucio minino seductor de hombres. ¿Verdad?

Claro que no. Ellos conocen al Gokudera ágil, inteligente, responsable.

Yo conozco al sucio, al seductor, al que gime incoherencias y ruega por más.

Después de divertirte lo suficiente con mi miembro, subes de nuevo a mi regazo, rozando tu entrada con la punta de mi pene, para hacerme sentir tu necesidad; bajando la orilla de la camisa semiabierta para cubrir tu intimidad.

No quieres que vea cuan excitado te encuentras después de lamerme un rato e imaginártela en tu interior, golpeando con fuerza y sin piedad tu dulzura.

Te estremeces cuando mis manos suben por tus muslos, delineando tus formas y moldeando tu blanco pecho.

Conozco esa estrategia, vas a hacerte el inocente conmigo para obligarme a hacértelo duro y después culparme por no poder levantarte, pero es un riesgo que me gusta correr.

Sin avisarme, te dejas caer sobre mi erección y casi inmediatamente comienzas a cabalgar buscando complacerte.

Gimes mi nombre varias veces y te muerdes los labios, sabiendo de antemano el efecto que causa en mí ver tu cara pervertida.

Ruegas por más aferrándote a mis hombros, dando saltitos para que vaya mas profundo.

-Tócame…- suspiras buscando que pierda el control.

Sorprendiéndote falsamente de mi rudeza al empujarte al sillón, tomo tus muslos con fuerza adentrándome de una sola vez.

Arañas mi espalda gimiendo, levantas las caderas y muerdes mi hombro gimiendo desesperado.

-Más…- ordenas estremeciéndote de placer.

Buscando llenar tus pulmones de aire, arqueas la espalda insanamente, mostrándome mas piel de la que deseas otorgarme, mientras por fin daba en el punto exacto.

-Ahí…- suspiras dándome instrucciones aunque yo ya lo se.

Tus manos ahora se aferran al descansa brazos en un intento por dejar de lastimarme, pero yo te conozco, no quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad de marcarme cada vez que puedas, así que te conformas con morder y estirar la piel de mi cuello.

Estas en el punto álgido, el momento en el que casi puedes tocar el cielo con la yema de tus dedos.

Arqueas de nuevo la espalda y me empujas mas dentro, tu delgado cuerpo acoplándose al mío a la perfección.

El instante en que puedo sentirme un dios por poseerte, en el que se que solo me perteneces a mi.

Tu orgasmo llega primero y extiende sus alas sobre mí dejándome abatido; mientras me recupero, tus manos acarician mi espalda herida y yo busco tu mirada, pero la desvías sonrojado.

Comienzas a culparme inmediatamente de tus actos, pero yo te silencio con otro beso, uno profundo, ordenándote que te calles.

Te lo he dicho mi veces, pero cada vez refuerzas mas esa actitud gatuna, esa que me encanta.

Por un lado tus manos alejándome y despreciándome sin mostrar cariño alguno, y por el otro, tus ojos verdes rogando por atención.

Busco mi ropa para volver a vestirme, pero me detienes, escaneándome para ver que no me falte un pedazo.

-Quiero verte- susurras aunque ya estas mas dormido que despierto.

-Pervertido…-contesto dándote gusto, quedándome desnudo hasta que te duermes.

Después de todo es difícil cuidar de un gato.


End file.
